


I wish I was there with you

by melissa_jones12991



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, best friends au, maybe friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: This is an AU. No time bureau, no legends. Best friends AU. Loosely based on true story. Mention of drug use/drug overdose. Mention of cheating.





	I wish I was there with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> If you want to know what song I listened to while writing this story, it was Homesick by Dua Lipa. If you haven't heard it, you should. It's beautiful, it's lovely, and I want to cry when I listen to it. Cheers to Avalance. Much love you all. Thank you for reading.

She was gone.

Just like that, Sara was gone from Ava’s life. And it wasn’t even due to anything that Ava had done. It was all due to her brother; her idiotic brother. Ava had thought that her and Sara were getting close again like they used to be before-

Ava sighed sadly as she sat at the island in her small two bedroom apartment.

Her and Sara had been getting close again before everything had happened. It was all such a blur to Ava still; the almost kiss, the constant moving back and forth from home to home, her sister-

Ava shook her head as she thought of her little sister Abby, who had gotten addicted to heroin at aged eighteen before being murdered by the drug dealers when she tried to get off of it. They had made it seem like an overdose of course, lacing the drug with something that no one would be able to find out. Ava couldn’t prove it, of course, but she knew that’s what had happened. 

Ava swallowed thickly as she thought of the events that happened shortly after Abby’s unexpected death. It was what inevitably ruined hers and Sara's relationship. Ava’s idiotic brother, Anthony, had message Sara’s boyfriend Scott, on Facebook messenger, talked him into letting him come over to his and Sara’s apartment, and had sex with him while Sara was at work. Unbeknownst to the pair though, Sara had gotten off of work early and found them two in the act. Scott tried to place all the blame on Anthony, and Anthony tried to do the same. 

Ava shook her head again as she remembered the phone call she received from Sara at one in the morning.

*Phone call months earlier.*  
“Hey.” Sara’s voice choked out.

“Hey what’s wrong? Everything okay?” Ava asked as she turned over in her bed.

Sara let out a strangled laugh before replying. “No. No it’s not. I can’t explain right now, Aves, but I’m sending your brother back home to yours and your parents place.”

Ava blinked several times wondering why Sara had to call to tell her this. “Okay. Are you okay?” She heard Sara sniff lightly and she wanted to immediately punch Anthony for whatever he did.

“I uh… I don’t know right now. I’ll… I’ll come over sometime whenever he isn’t there or something and tell you. I don’t want to… I don’t want to tell you over the phone.”

Turns out Ava didn’t have to wait long to find out what had happened. Once Anthony came home, with a bottle as usual, he told Ava the whole thing. He, for some reason, was blaming Sara for the whole ordeal and made Sara feel like shit. He even tried to tell her that Abby hated her and didn't even like being her friend and thought she was a bitch. Ava wanted to scream at him in the moment, but she knew it would be useless. He never listened to what anyone would say to him. He always played the victim in situations. Even whenever Abby died, he made it seem like he was the victim. It pissed Ava off to no end.

Ava bit her lower lip as she thought back over everything. The whole situation was just so fucked up and Ava just wanted to scream. She needed Sara right now and she was just gone.

Ava’s phone buzzed on the island top and she glanced it before rolling her eyes. It was Anthony calling her again, no doubt wanting to bitch about Sara for something she didn’t do. She was tempted to throw the damn thing across the room. Ever since Ava moved out of her families home and away from everyone except for her youngest sister, Alicia, Anthony tried to call her daily to see what she was up to and to complain about Sara, saying she ruined his and Scott’s friendship.

She hated this; Anthony went on like everything was fucking fine while her world was falling apart, and he had the audacity to blame Sara for everything that had happened. Even worse, he went as far to blame his actions on the fact that he’d lost his sister. How in the hell he thought that was an excuse of any kind was beyond her. He even tried to make Ava hate Sara too. But how could she when she knew that Sara was the victim in all this? How could she when all she wanted was her best friend back in her life.  
Ava felt like her whole life was crumbling apart and no one apart from her younger sister seemed to care. She just needed her best friend and she couldn’t even have that.  
Sara refused to come near the Sharpe family home, and she hadn’t known that Ava had moved out from there. She was beyond pissed at Anthony for what he did, and Ava couldn’t blame her. But it felt like Sara was taking it out on Ava too. She wouldn’t even answer any of her calls, or call her back when Ava left her a voicemail asking her to.

Alicia crept into the kitchen and sat at the island with her phone in hand. “Anthony texted me. He was wondering why you won’t answer your phone.” 

Ava breathed heavily through her nose. Alicia knew why Ava didn’t want to talk to their brother and she understood completely, though she was a bit confused as to why it bothered Ava so much. No one knew the secret that Ava harbored deep in her soul.

“I just want to know what you would like for me to tell him.” Alicia continued as she placed a soft hand on her older sister’s arm. 

Ava shook her head in a derisive way. “I honestly don’t care what you tell him, Li. I don’t want to talk to him right now. Or even again for that matter.”

Alicia sighed. “Go talk to her. You know where she lives, Ava. She can’t avoid you if you show up at her place.”

Ava had thought about that more than once, but she hadn’t worked up the nerve to do so. Also, she didn’t want Sara to feel like she had to talk to her. Plus, Scott still lived there with her. For some reason, Sara chose to shut Ava out of her life, but she stayed with Scott after he cheated on her.

“I don’t know, Li. I can’t invade her space like that.” Ava finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alicia bit her lip and placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder. “Ava… Sara is your best friend. If she still remembers that, and misses you as much as you miss her, she’ll understand and be happy to see you. You know she just doesn’t want to take the chance of seeing or hearing Anthony.”

“Yes but… we don’t even live with him anymore.” Ava argued.

“Sara doesn’t know that Aves.”

“Because she won’t answer my calls.” Ava murmured.

Alicia huffed and grabbed Ava’s hands. “Ava Marie Sharpe. You listen to me. Sara will be happy to see you. I’m sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. Take an Uber to her place. Take a chance.”

Taking a chance was putting it lightly. Ava would be taking a fucking leap of faith if she did this. Without further thought or hesitation, Ava called for an Uber, hugged her sister and went to get ready. By the time she finished, the Uber was waiting outside of their apartment. Ava gave the young woman in the driver’s seat Sara’s address and they took off. Ava wasn’t sure what she was going to do or say whenever she saw Sara, she just knew she needed to see her. Ava swallowed back the lump in her throat at the thought of seeing Sara again after not seeing her for a month.

They used to see each other everyday before they moved away from one another, and then after Abby’s untimely death, they saw each other more and more. After the incident with Anthony and Scott, though, they stopped seeing each other at all except for Abby’s funeral.

It took thirty minutes before they reached their destination. Ava looked up at the tall apartment building and got out of the car slowly. She thanked the driver and closed the door before taking in a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing.” She said to herself.

Ava climbed the stairs to the entrance and walked into the lobby then upstairs to the second floor. Once she reached Sara’s door, she took in another deep breath and lifted her hand hesitantly. Ava knocked on the door and waited patiently.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Scott. He gave her a confused look before speaking. “Hey… Ava right?”

Ava tried hard not to roll her eyes. Of course this idiot tried to act like he didn’t know who she was. They met several times before whenever her and Sara saw each other, him always right by Sara’s side. Ava wanted to scream, “Yeah, I’m the girl whose brother you screwed.”

Instead she gave him a fake smile and asked, “Is Sara home?”

Before he could reply, Sara’s voice came from the kitchen inside. “Scott, who is it?”

Scott tried to hide his eye roll but Ava saw it anyways. He stepped aside to let Ava pass through and once she entered, she felt like collapsing at the sight of Sara. Her hair was a shade darker, her eyes were dark, circles under them like she hadn’t been sleeping well, and her lips were pursed in a terse, thin line. Things were not good between the couple it seemed. Ava hated that it made her slightly giddy at the thought.

Sara looked up from the sink and her eyes instantly caught Ava’s. Her lips parted in surprise. “Ava.” She breathed out.

“Hi.” Was all that Ava could say with a small wave.

Scott cleared his throat before motioning towards the front door. “I’m going to head to the store, give you two a minute to catch up.” He was out the door before he even finished his sentence.

Sara glared at the door before she made her way from the kitchen and into the living room. She pulled the taller woman in for a warm hug and sighed in relief.

Ava wanted to cry at the feeling of Sara in her arms. She missed her terribly this past month. Not seeing one another was one thing, but they had hardly spoken either.  
Ava slowly pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes before Sara could see them. She let out a watery laugh and said, “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” was Sara’s response. She was happy to see Ava. She was. She was just confused as to why she was here.

Ava faltered at those words. Why was she here? Was she not supposed to be? Was she no longer allowed to see her best friend of seven years? “I… I missed you.”

Sara blinked at her and crossed her arms defensively, though she wasn’t sure why she felt the need to be on defense. “I’ve missed you too, but that doesn’t explain-”

“I needed to see you.” Ava said, cutting Sara off. “I need you. It’s been… God, Sara it’s been so hard. With everything. Losing Abby has been so hard and… you were there, you were there the whole time and then… then you were just gone.” The words came tumbling out without Ava being able to stop them. “I mean I know, I know that what happened with Anthony and Scott hurt you but… damn it Sara, I didn’t sleep with him. And I didn’t cheat on you! I would never, ever betray your trust like that! And you just… you just left me! You left me when I needed you! I was there for you, I called you every day to make for sure that you were okay, and I tried to come here but you didn’t want me to. I… you…” The tears were streaming down Ava’s and Sara’s cheeks and Ava tried to find the right words but she choked up. Swallowing thickly, she went on.

“I didn’t cheat on you. Yet you left me. You stopped talking to me, But yet… You’re still with him.”

Sara blinked back tears before replying, “I love him, Ava.”

Ava threw her arms up and yelled, “Well he obviously doesn’t love you! I’m sorry, but he doesn’t! If he did, he wouldn’t have cheated on you!”

“Your brother seduced him!” Sara yelled back.

“Okay, but I didn’t! So why did you leave me too, huh? I get cutting off Anthony, but why me too?” Ava demanded. She needed to know why. She deserved to know.

Sara slowly shook her head. “Ava-”

“Sara just tell me the truth okay? Please.” Ava begged.

Sara swallowed thickly and shook her head again. “I can’t.”

Ava stared at her with her mouth agape. “So what? I’m just supposed to accept this?” When Sara didn’t reply, Ava felt her heart break. “I can’t.”

“Ava-”

“I love you, Sara.” Ava admitted, the weight lifting from her chest.

Sara blinked at her several times before asking, “What?”

Ava sighed lightly. “I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for three years. And… it kills me to see you hurt and… it kills me to be away from you. I just… I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me!  
> Should I continue with this or nah? Do you all want more backstory into Ava’s life before everything happened? Let me know in the comments please!


End file.
